Scenes From Our Life Together
by Danielle Shepherd
Summary: "To know that you're slowly losing the one you love and you're powerless to stop it from happening must also be extremely hard, so that's why I'm doing this." A series of one shots spanning Gene and Alex's relationship. Now AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here is the start of the sequel to my two previous Ashes to Ashes fanfics. But you don't need to have read them at all as they will only be mentioned in passing and have no bearing on how this fic is going to turn out. It is basically going to be a series of one shots spanning the relationship of Gene and Alex right from the beginning in 1981 bookended at the start of the fic and then again at the end with scenes in the present day. Yes, this is slightly similiar to a certain tear jerker of a film those who have seen it will know the basic premise of said film and will kind of work out where I'm going with this. All chapters will be dated so that it will be easy to see when they take place. I think it's safe to say that this will have no reference to series 3 so it's not even spoiling series three for those who have to yet to watch it it just references series 1 and series 2.

The next chapters will be longer, I promise. This is just to start the ball rolling.

Discalimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or it's characters.

* * *

Prologue

The gale force winds rattled against the windows of the bungalow as the rain drops raced each other to see who could be first to reach the bottom of the window pane. he sighed loudly and turned away from the window. After spending several years in Spain, he now hated the British weather. He missed the sun, he missed the heat, he missed the way that Alex would sit on the veranda and moan about how hot it was, when she actually liked it. However, putting their villa on the market and moving back to Britain had been for the best given the circumstances. the news had come as a shock to everyone, especially Alex. it had really knocked her for six. The look on her face when they got the news still haunted him to this day. He made his way over to the bookcase that occupied one corner of the living room. it belonged to Alex...or should that be had belonged to Alex. He still held a glimmer of hope that she would come back to him, even though he'd been told that realistically that there was little chance that she would ever come back. He looked at the books: _The Phantom of the Opera, Jane Eyre, Lady Chatterley's Lover, Madame Bovary, Pride and Prejudice_ to name a few - all belonged to her and even though she wasn't there anymore he couldn't bring himself to get rid of them. He ran a finger across the spines until he found the thin, blue tome that he was looking for. He looked at his watch, he had an hour until they arrived. He settled down into an arm chair, opened the book to it's first page and began to read:

_17th__ September 2008_

_My dearest Gene,_

_Writing down memories in a book, particularly those pertaining to our relationship - both professional and personal - and our subsequent marriage, is probably something I should've done a long time ago. It is also one of the hardest things, I've ever had to do. However, to know that you're slowly losing the one you love and you're powerless to stop it from happening must also be extremely hard. So that's why I'm doing this and giving it to you on our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. Shaz, Chris, Ray, Yvonne, Annie and our children have helped me to fill this notebook with memories. _

_I know that the rest of our time on this planet is going to be difficult, especially for you, but that's only because we're two halves of a whole. I don't think that either of us can be complete without the other any more. Thank you for twenty five amazing years._

_I hope that by reading this, I'll come back to you._

_All my love,_

_Alex._

If she could see him now, she would see a solitary tear roll down his cheek which he brushed away, before turning the page.

* * *

Next time: Here for a little while longer, July 1981

If you liked it you know what to do.


	2. Here a little bit longer July 1981

**Sorry it has taken me so long to publish this chapter but inbetween exams and my computer crashing I didn't have the time. Also this chapter was hard for me to write as I had to get into the mindset of the very beginning of series 1. Now exams are over, the computer is back to normal, it shouldn't take me too long to update from now on...depending on how depressed I get by the end of series 3. Anyway, thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far. I hope that this doesn't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes, if I did it wouldn't be ending yet.**

* * *

Chapter One - Here a little bit longer.

July 1981

_Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life. _(Memories - Within Temptation)

"They say that as you die, you see your life flash before you all the memories and mistakes that form us," Alex said speaking into a voice recorder. "Well bring it on, my life can flash away as much as it likes because I am not going to die. I'm coming back to you Molly." she added looking at her reflection in the mirror, wishing she was saying goodnight to Molly. She sighed, it looked like she was going to be stuck in this 1980's hellhole a little while longer. She could hear the sounds from the bar below. She supposed she'd better show her face down there. The wine wasn't the best but maybe if she drank enough of it she would end up with liver damage or alcohol poisoning and she'd get back to Molly, Evan and 2008. She picked up her front door keys from the table by the sofa and opened the door.

As she walked into the bar , she surveyed it's patrons: Ray was chatting up some woman. She rolled her eyes. She'd thought that Sam had been exaggerating when he'd described Ray as someone who treated women "like tissues, used them once then threw them away" but it appeared that he might've been right. As she walked towards the bar, she saw Chris and Shaz sat at a corner table partially obscured by a screen and talking intently to each other. Alex didn't need her degree in psychology (first class thank you very much) to tell that they liked each other more than was necessary between colleagues. She briefly wondered what part of her brain had conjured up the construct of Shaz. She sat at the bar and within seconds he was there plonking a glass down in front of her before filling it to the rim with what he'd described last night as Luigi's house rubbish. She placed her lips on the rim and drank some of it as he walked away from her and sat down at another table. She sighed before taking another sip. Tonight the wine didn't taste that bad, then again she had drank a lot of it last night, so she supposed that she must have become accustomed to the taste. She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice in her ear.

"You looka so sad Senora, isa everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied giving Luigi a weak smile "I just miss the place I come from."

"As do I Senora," Luigi replied "As do I." he added before going off to answer the beck and call of CID.

She turned her attention back to her drink until she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see Gene looking at her. She felt his eyes boring into her. She knew that look. She'd given that look to several men in her time.

'_Oh no," _she thought _'No, no way. I'm not going there. He is a construct of a colleagues imagination. Who's now in my imagination. I am not going down that road.'_

"Thanks boss…ma'am" a voice behind her said. She turned to see Chris stood behind her.

"Why are you thanking me Chris?"

"If it weren't for you, Shazza would've probably have been killed by Layton."

"If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place."

"You did what you had to, to get a result. Sam Tyler would've done the same." he said "Night ma'am," he added walking over to where Shaz was stood waiting for him. She waved bye to Shaz, before finishing off her wine.

"Fancy another Drake?" Gene asked coming up behind her holding another bottle of wine.

'_Why not?' _she thought holding out her glass for him to fill it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Alex was propping up her head on her hand while running a finger around the rim of he glass. She glanced around the trattoria and she noticed that the patrons were slowly dispersing leaving her, Gene, Luigi and his staff alone in the bar. She sighed, if she'd been at home she would've never be out this late, she'd never be one of the last in a bar and she would most definitely not be left alone with a man who's piercing eyes might just have the power to render her completely speechless if she looked at them for too long. They are kind of startling though she thought to herself.

'_No, Alex' _she admonished herself silently _'We do not go there, we do not like Gene Hunt. We are focused on getting back to Molly. Not getting Gene Hunt into bed.'_

Thinking of Molly bought several tears to her eyes. She bit them back, she would not show weakness.

"Does that face of yours smile?" Gene asked noting her solitude.

"Yes why?"

"I've seen more smiles on United fans after City give 'em a good caning."

"Shut up," she hissed under her breath at him before taking a sip of wine. "Why here?" she asked "What's so special about this place and you?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind, hopefully, I'm just passing through and I'll be gone soon."

"I told yeh, your presence is required by me for a little bit longer Drake."

"Well I'm not Sam Tyler," she muttered "and you're not keeping me here forever," she added finishing off her wine and hopping off her stool before walking away without so much as a 'night Guv'.

"Night to you too sulky knickers," Gene muttered to himself as he watched her walk away.

She headed up the stairs towards her flat. she pulled her key out of her jeans pocket and unlocked the door. She flopped down on the sofa, kicked off her boats and promptly fell asleep to be tormented by dreams of the clown that was always there watching her.

* * *

**Next time: Changing Impressions - 10th October 1981**

**Hope that you liked this chapter. All reviews welcome.**


	3. Changing Impressions 10th October 1981

**Once again I'd like to say thanks to the people that have read and reviewed this fic so far, I hope you're all enjoying it. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, it wouldn't be ending tomorrow.**

* * *

Changing Impressions (10th October 1981)

"Unbreakable Bolly" he said holding up his wine glass to meet "Unbreakable. Unlike this bloody wine which is undrinkable. Luigi get me a beer."

Alex smiled slightly as Luigi brought over Gene's beer and then get accosted by Chris telling him _even more _jokes about Italians. It had been one hell of a day…actually it had been a hell of a week. Firstly, she'd got Gene suspended (albeit accidentally, well she hoped it had been accidental anyway. At least he'd forgiven her…eventually), then Shaz had been stabbed by Gil Hollis and to top it all of she had failed to stop her parents from being blown up in the car bomb outside her school. What had really shaken her though was the fact that the clown that had been tormenting her for the past few months had turned out to be her dad.

As she sipped at her wine, she couldn't help but mull over the fact that it had been Gene that had took the hand of her younger self and comforted her at the scene when all this time she'd thought that it was Evan that had looked after her. Did this mean that this world was real? And if it was real then it must mean that Gene, Shaz, Chris, Ray and everyone else were also real. Also if this was real what the hell did it mean for her? Had she actually travelled in time? Or was it just her subconscious replacing her protector in the real world with her protector in this world?

Not five minutes ago, she'd promised a spectral image of Molly that she would come back. The only question was how would she get back? She looked up at Gene who was talking to Ray. He'd told when she'd first arrived in this place that she was required here a little bit longer by him. So, she reasoned was he connected to everything? When she'd read Sam's case file he'd mentioned that Frank Morgan had told him that to get home he had to destroy Gene Hunt. _Is that how I can get back home? _she thought. As she thought the words, she felt a gnawing sensation deep within her. It felt as though the minute she even considered the possibility of bringing Gene Hunt down, her body reacted against her consideration of it.. She rubbed her temples to try and numb the dull ache in her head.

"You Ok?" Gene asked noticing that Alex was looking slightly pale.

"I'm fine." she lied. She didn't feel comfortable discussing her thoughts with Gene.

Gene watched her as she drank her wine, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he was positive that something was troubling her. It was then that Gene remembered something Alex had said the previous day.

"So, should we be rolling Shaz's welcome back drinks into a leaving party for yeh?" he asked

"What?"

"Yesterday you said you were leaving, so are yeh or aren't yeh?" he asked.

Alex watched his body language as he asked her the question on the surface it looked like he was nonchalant about the whole thing and he didn't really care, but she could see it in his eyes that he was really worried about her answer.

"No, I'm not leaving." she replied noting the pleased look in Gene's eye. "I guess I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future."

"Good," he said pointedly "It saves me having to look for a new DI."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, what had started off as a few relatively quiet drinks had rapidly descended into a very rambunctious affair. Chris had hijacked Luigi's sound system ad instead of quiet, calming Italian music, the stereo was playing the more 'poppy' music while Chris displayed his unique brand of dancing that hadn't been seen properly by Gene and Ray since their days in Manchester CID. Alex had spent most of her time talking to Shaz before deciding that she wasn't really in a celebratory mood. She said goodnight to Shaz before picking up her jacket and heading out of Luigi's.

She walked into her apartment and the first thing she did was head over to her make-shift calendar. She picked up the red pen that she'd been using to mark off the days until October 10th. Reluctantly she drew a red cross across the day. She looked at all the information surrounding it, various newspaper articles and information related to the cases she'd been working on since July. She felt rage induced tears well up and she ripped the calendar and everything surrounded off the wall before sliding down it and crying some more. She cried for her parents and she cried for Molly. She decided that tonight she would cry and then tomorrow she'd carry on as if nothing had happened. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. She picked up the remains of her calendar from the floor and removed the rest of the stuff from the wall and rolled it up in a ball. She briefly wondered if she could take it round the back of Luigi's and burning it to cinders. She decided against it and just chucked it into the bin. She headed into her bedroom and shed all her clothes before heading into the shower in the hopes that she could try and wash away every single ounce of today.

Half hour later, she stepped out of the shower and put on her dressing gown. She headed into the kitchen and was about to pour herself a glass of wine when someone began to knock on her front door. She decided to ignore it and poured her drink before heading into the living room. Tonight she just wanted to be by herself. However, as much as she tried to ignore the knocking it just grew more incessant. She covered her ears with one of her cushions but even that didn't work.

"Open up," came Gene's voice "Bols, open this bloody door before I kick it in."

"Piss off," she muttered heading towards the door. As she walked towards the door she realised that she was actually only wearing her dressing gown. She ignored the image of being pushed against the wall and letting him have control of her body. She slid the chain into place and opened the door slightly. "What?" she asked

"Just wanted to see if you were…why yeh hiding behind the door?" he asked "Don't tell me yeh got another Thatcherite wanker in there?

"No, I don't," she replied

"Yeh going to let me in then?"

"No," she said "I'm just about to go to bed and I'm only wearing my dressing gown" she added "And I don't know why I told you that."

"Now I really want to come in." Gene commented with a semi-lecherous grin.

"I'm going to shut the door now," she said pointedly attempting to close the door.

"Just a quick flash."

"In. Your. Dreams" she replied.

"I certainly hope so. I'll see you tomorrow," he replied turning to walk away. "So there's not even the slightest…"

"Goodnight Gene," she said closing it in his face. She leaned against the door and couldn't help but laugh at the flirty exchange that had just occurred. She knew that it had been the sensible thing to not let Gene into her flat tonight but there was a part of her - the same part that had reacted to her even considering destroying Gene Hunt to get home - that had wanted to let him in. _'Oh no' _she thought '_I can't be falling for Gene Hunt.' _

She shook her head, finished off her glass of wine that she'd placed on the sideboard and headed into the bedroom. Where for the first time in three months - with the exception of one - she had dreams that didn't feature, Molly, Layton, her parents or the clown.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you did you know what to do.**


	4. Tis the Season December '81January '82

**Firstly I'd like to apologise for leaving this so long before updating, my muse seemed to bugger off after the end of series 3 (that was not a happy evening in my house) only to come back last week with some new ideas. Secondly, this fic will have no reference to series 3 whatsoever. Infact it will go AU from the end of series 2 and it will be like series 3 never happened. And finally, thanks to the people who have reviewed this so far. I'm glad you've liked what I've wrote so far.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's far to say that I don't own anything related to the show. If I did, things would've been different.**

* * *

'Tis the Season (December 24th, 25th, 31st 1981/1st January 1982)

Christmas Eve

She looked out of the window, and saw the snow lightly falling and settling on top of the snow that had fallen the previous day. She smiled at the memory of her and Gene heading out to get a statement from a witness and finding the Quattro covered in several centimetres of snow. Gene as usual had been more concerned about his car and hoped that the snow wouldn't ruin the Quattro's paintwork, before getting one of the PC's to get rid of the snow on his precious car.

She looked around her sparsely decorated flat: there was a tree in the corner, which had a star on top, a few bits of tinsel and some cheap decorations that she'd found in a small shop just off Portobello Road one day when she'd been out shopping, there was also a few hanging decorations. She didn't know why she'd even bother to decorate, it wasn't like she had anyone to share it with. Luigi had told her that she was more than welcome to join him and his family for dinner tomorrow but she'd declined saying that she wouldn't be very good company as Christmas wasn't her favourite time of year. Her actual reason for declining was that this would be the first Christmas in twelve years that she'd spent without Molly and she didn't particularly feel like celebrating. She'd thought about asking Gene over…even if it was only for a drink but she'd decided against it reasoning that Christmas was a time that you spent with your loved ones and contrary to what her subconscious was telling her nightly in her dreams Gene Hunt was not a loved one. He was a colleague, who was probably one of her only friends in this place.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck, pulled on her thick, winter coat put and headed out of the flat. The minute she stepped outside she felt the cold hit her face. Even wrapped up, she was still able to feel the cold. She walked slightly slower than usual due to the slight iciness on the pavements. She was about several feet from the station when she saw Gene emerging from the building followed by Chris and Ray.

"Bout time yeh showed up Bolly," he called. "Come on, it may be bloody Christmas Eve but I'm guessing that the criminal fraternity of London don't take a break for the holidays."

She rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car "I see someone's full of the joys of Christmas." she said as they drove off leaving tracks in the snow.

They pulled up outside what Alex could only describe as a small squat. "Why are we here?" she asked

"We Bols, are going to make sure that the scum de la scum of London aren't up to anything that can ruin Christmas for the rest of us."

"What, so that you can have a quiet Christmas without getting called into work thus leaving you able to enjoy whichever woman you have lined up to spend the day with."

"That's the plan," Ray said "I've a nurse lined up cracking pair…"

"Yes thanks Ray I get picture." Alex said cutting him off.

"I'm going to spend it with Shaz, it's our first Christmas." Chris commented pleased that for once he had someone to spend the holidays with. Alex saw Ray roll his eyes, she knew how he felt about Chris spending most of his free time with Shaz.

"What about you Gene?" Alex asked as they got out of the car "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Drinking" he said heading towards the front door of the squat with the other three following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, they had seen every single one of their snouts and were confident that nothing major would be happening for several days.

"You warm enough?" Gene asked noticing that Alex was fully covered in clothing.

"Toasty." she replied "Aren't you three cold?" she asked noticing that Gene, Ray and Chris were wearing their normal attire.

"Nope," Ray replied

"Maybe a little," Chris commented earning him a smack around the head from Ray.

"You see what yeh need to learn Bols, is that us northerners are made of stronger stuff than the southern nancies in this city." Gene replied "It takes more than a bit of cold to knock us down." he added "You been on the gin Bols?" he asked when she slipped on the icy steps outside the station placing an arm around her waist to support her.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know I'm an alcoholic." she replied sarcastically noting that his arm was still around her waist as they walked. "When you lot aren't looking I take a quick swig from my hip flask."

"Good to know." Gene replied finally removing his arm from her waist as they entered CID.

"Bloody 'ell it's like the pissing Antarctic in 'ere." Ray commented as they walked in.

"Heating's packed up," Viv said looking up from Shaz's desk where he'd been talking the WPC "And they're not coming to fix it until next week."

"Oh great," Gene said "Skip, go see if we've got any portable heaters lying around to warm us up."

"I thought you Northerners could stand the cold." Alex commented dryly as she sat down at her desk. "You can borrow, my scarf and gloves if you like."

Gene didn't even bother to dignify her comments with a response and headed into his office only stopping to ask Shaz to make him a tea with plenty of sugar.

Christmas Day

The next day, Alex awoke and the first thing she noticed was that the snow was piled high on her window frame. She climbed off of the sofa and looked out of the window. She saw that there had been more snow overnight, as she couldn't see the grey of the pavements, however, she could see that the roads had been cleared so that the on duty officers would be able to drive around London without getting into accidents as a result of the snow. As she walked past the window a squeal if tyres and flash of red caught her eye. She turned to see the Quattro pull up outside the station and Gene get out and head into the station.

'_Wonder what he's doing here?'_ she thought _'He's not in today. The most senior officer in CID is DS Mills. Maybe he just wants some files.'_

An hour later, she walked past the window again, having just opened the presents that Luigi had passed onto her the previous day. The first thing she noticed was that the Quattro was still there. She wondered what could be taking him so long. She headed over to the cabinet where she kept the bottles of whiskey which entertained Gene whenever he saw fit to drop by unannounced for a drink or if he wanted to carry on the drinking session once Luigi had locked up for the night. She picked up her coat from the peg on the wall and headed over to the station. The weather seemed to be slightly warmer than it had been yesterday but not as warm as some of the Christmases that she had seen in 2008. She headed up the stairs and into the reception area where she found Viv sitting behind the desk doing a crossword.

"I see you drew the short straw," she said

"If I'm honest ma'am, I'm glad to be working. It gets slightly crazy until the food is served. So it's best if I'm out of the way until about sixish."

"Merry Christmas Viv," she said as she headed towards CID"You too ma'am," he replied "See if you can cheer the Guv up, he didn't seem to happy when I saw him earlier."

As she walked into CID, she could see that the other officers that had drawn the short straws to work the Christmas shift were very busy. Some were playing cards, the others were either sleeping, smoking or doing both. She headed into Gene's office and saw that he wasn't there. However, as his car keys were still there, as was a half drunken glass of whiskey. She placed the bottle she'd brought with her on the desk before sitting down in his chair. She'd always wondered what it would feel like to sit in his chair, know she knew it was like God was cradling her butt. She turned around so that her back was to the door and she'd made sure she had the bottle in her hand before she'd turned in her chair. She heard his office door shut and knew that he was stood just the other side of the desk.

"Who's sitting in my chair?" he asked knowing full well who it was. "Whoever it is better have bought me a present."

"Ah Mr Hunt, I've been expecting you," she replied turning around in his chair and kicking her legs up onto the desk, while holding a bottle of whiskey. "This good enough?"

"It's a start," he replied "Now get your delightful derrière out of my chair Bols,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, they had demolished the bottle of whiskey while swapping stories about their former and current colleagues. They had now moved onto the scotch and swapping Christmas stories.

"So when did you stop believing in jolly old Saint Nick?" Gene asked as he nursed another scotch.

"I think I was six at the time," Alex replied finishing off her drink "I had woken up in the middle of the night and I heard a noise down the other end of the landing, so I got out of bed and opened the door slightly and I saw my mum walking down the stairs carrying some presents followed by my dad wearing a Santa suit." she added "It ruined any idea of there being someone who rides a sleigh pulled by Reindeer and brings kids presents." she finished "So what about you?"

"I never did Bols," he replied.

"So, there was never any moment when a young Gene Hunt would wake up to find presents at the end of his bed and wonder how they got there?"

"Well, when you come down the stairs with your younger brother and you find "Father Christmas" passed out under the Christmas tree and then you realise that it's your dad."

"How old were you?"

"I think I must have been about six or seven."

"Poor little Gene," she said "But surely you must've had at least one good Christmas."

"If I did I don't remember it," he replied morosely. "Every year my father got more drunk than he had the previous year, then the beatings would get worse. Then my mother would end up crying which would only piss off my father even more…" Gene tailed off lost in memories of Christmases past. "Christ, Happy bloody Christmas eh?" he commented refilling her glass.

"Yeah," she replied "At least we're not completely on our own today."

"No, we're not Bols," he said as they clinked their glasses together.

New Years Eve

10 PM

A week later, everyone had packed into Luigi's to celebrate the passing of another year and the arrival of a new one. Chris and Shaz who were usually shy about their relationship were dancing on the makeshift dance floor a little closer than normal but that was only because they were so many people in the dance floor. Alex and Gene were sat in a corner doing what they did best…drinking.

"You're unusually quiet Bols," Gene commented "Normally I can't get yeh to shut up. You ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied evasively before deciding that she could confide him "it's just this will be the first time in a long while that I've spent New Years Eve without Molly."

"Yeh could've put in for some leave, gone and visited her over the holidays."

"It's not that simple," she replied. "I wish it was, but it's not." she added pouring herself another glass of wine. "Can I ask you something? Something that's been bothering me since Christmas Day." she asked. Gene nodded in reply too drunk to care what he was asked. "If your dad was that much of a bastard why did your mum stay with him?"

"She loved him." he replied simply. "Broke her ribs at one point but she still loved him."

Alex took it in, and sighed. Gene must've been drunk if he was opening up this much to her. "Come on, cheer up, soon it will be 1982." she said standing up and offering him her hand "Dance with me."

"Gene Hunt does not dance Bols." he replied rendering the conversation over with no hope of her convincing him otherwise.

"Fine," she replied picking up a bottle and heading over to where Shaz was dancing by herself since Chris and Ray had gone outside for a smoke away from the crowded atmosphere of Luigi's.

11:30 PM

Gene finished off his umpteenth glass of scotch and regarded Alex from his bar stool. The past few months since she'd arrived, he'd grown from slowly being wary of her to mutual respect to actually somewhat liking her. He watched as she made her way over to him.

"Have you reconsidered my offer of a dance?" she asked her speech slightly slurred due to the fact that she was slightly inebriated.

"Nope,"

"Well what do you want to do then?" she asked pouring herself a glass of champagne from the bottle that was on the bar. "You can't see in 1982, like a miserable old bastard."

"Less of the old Bols." he commented as she sat down on the barstool next to him.

11:59 PM

'10, 9, 8'

"You know I've never understood, the whole kissing someone at midnight business," Alex commented as she watched people pair off. Ray had found himself a date for the night and they had left about an hour ago to see in the new year in a completely different way to the other members of CID.

"Bet you were never short of offers though." Gene said as the countdown drew to a close

'4,3,2,1...Happy New Year'

Alex sighed. She didn't know what she'd been expecting although there had been a part of her that hoped that when the clock struck midnight, she'd find herself back home with Molly and Evan. She was brought out of her thoughts by Gene placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Happy new year Alex," he said well choruses of 'Auld Lang Syne' arose around them.

"You too Gene," she replied a sly smirk creeping onto her face maybe this year wouldn't be so terrible after all.

New Years Day

Alex awoke the next morning with a killer hangover and still wearing her clothes from the night before. She could only remember vague moments from the party last night. One being the quick kiss from Gene at midnight. One other moment she vaguely remembered was being carried up the stairs by Gene at roughly 2am that morning as she'd been the slightest bit inebriated (although in retrospect that might have had something to do with the shots that she had done with Chris and Shaz)and Gene had decided that she couldn't make up the stairs by herself. She also came to the conclusion that Gene had also put her to bed and was responsible for the bucket beside her bed and the glass of water on the bedside cabinet.

An hour later, she was up and dressed as she was due over at the station in half an hour. She made her way into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee all the while hoping that it would be a relatively quiet day with nothing major occurring. No sooner had the thought entered her mind when there was a incessant knocking at the door.

"Bols, open up." Gene called "I know that you demolished half of Luigi's alcohol supply last night but we got a tip off. Big drugs drop."

Alex sighed inwardly _Looks like a quiet day's out of the question_ she thought picking up her jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

**If you liked, you know what to do. All reviews welcome.**


	5. I Could Grow to Love You February 1982

**Sorry this is getting uploaded later than I promised it would but my life has been absoulutely rubbish for the past month or so, but I aim to update a lot more regularly from now on. I've now got myself two chapters ahead of what's being published. That's enough waffle for now, so on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or the lyrics at the start of the chapter**

* * *

I Could Grow to Love You (February 1982)

_I didn't want to fall in love with you_

_I didn't want to know the things I knew_

_It wasn't until I looked into the mirror_

_Denial _(Denial ~ Sugababes)

Chilly winds blew against the windows of CID causing the windows to rattle. Alex sighed, she'd moaned about the flimsy windows to Gene several days ago and he'd told her to grow a pair and get used to it as you didn't see the others complaining. She supposed his warmth against the cold might have something to do with the large amounts of scotch and/or whiskey he put away everyday. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she felt a shiver run down her spine. '_Either I'm dying somewhere out there or it really is this cold' _Alex thought to herself before turning her attention back to the files she was going through. She looked up when she heard someone approaching her desk.

"Boss…ma'am. Can I ask you something?" Chris asked shuffling nervously and looking around.

"Course you can," she replied, out of all the male members of CID, Chris was one of the only ones that she actually got on with.

"Well, you know how Valentine's Day is coming up," he said. Alex nodded her head in reply. "I want to get Shaz something really nice, but I don't know what she'd like."

"Why are you asking me?" she asked

"Well, you and Shaz are close like and I just thought that maybe you'd know what I should get her."

"Chris, from what Shaz has told me, I think that whatever you get her she'll adore." Alex replied "Although you can't go wrong with jewellery, even if it's something small and not that expensive she'll appreciate the thought you've put into it." she added with a smile.

"Thanks boss…ma'am," he said walking away from Alex and heading back to his desk.

Alex stood up and headed into the kitchen to make herself a drink. No sooner had she sat down at the table with her drink in her hand, then Gene walked in and leaned against the kitchen cabinets.

"What was all that with Chris earlier?" he asked

"He wanted my help, with what to get Shaz for Valentine's Day." she replied.

"Whatever happened to a bunch of flowers and a bit of inside downstairs action?" he asked.

Alex gave him the trademark disgusted look she always gave him or any of the men in CID when they made comments like that. "He's young and in love it requires a bit more than flowers."

"Bollocks" he said.

"You really have no romance in your soul do you?." she asked sarcastically

"You don't believe in all that do yeh?" he asked

"Not anymore no," she replied looking up at him.

"Right, well what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing special. Why?" she asked.

"Because, Bols, me and you are going to spend the day together."

"Really?"

"Yes, we're going to make sure that Mr Williams, doesn't suddenly disappear before he stands up in court against that bloody scumbag Jones on Friday."

"Oh joy, spending god knows how long in a car with you, on Valentine's Day." she replied but the sarcasm in her voice was offset by the small smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day passed in a blur of scotch from one of Gene's many hipflasks, bacon rolls from the nearest greasy spoon and fast driving while tailing an important witness. What had surprised Alex the most was that her and Gene had got along a hell of a lot better than they normally did. The last time the two had been staking out someone they'd ended having an argument that ended in Alex radioing Ray and getting him to take her place. But this time there had been no arguments, no awkward silences. There had been a few silences just not awkward ones like before. It was as though they were more comfortable with each other than they had been before. They pulled up outside Luigi's half hour after Ray and Poirot had taken over the night watch, with promises of dire retribution if anything happened while they were watching him.

"Right, do you want to get a drink Bols?" he asked as they got out of the Quattro.

"Okay," she replied.

As they headed into Luigi's they noticed the atmosphere. As they looked around, they saw that it was filled with couples all gazing adoringly at each other over their meals. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex could see Luigi eyeing up the two of them as if to say I knew it all along.

"Uh, maybe we should…" she began turning to face Gene.

"Yeh know, it's been a long day, maybe we should call it a night." he replied stroking the back of his neck and avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Yeah we should." Alex agreed as they headed back up the stairs and in the direction of her flat.

As they reached, her front door, Alex turned to face him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come in for a drink?" she asked.

"No, I best be heading home, s'been a long day Bols."

"Yeah it has." she replied.

The air around them seem to hang heavy with promise. They soon found themselves mere inches apart before they were interrupted by one of her neighbours slamming their front door and stalking down the stairs looking very red faced.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bols." he said gruffly before turning away and heading down the hall.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." she said weakly leaning against her front door.

She came to her senses and unlocked her front door and headed inside. She threw her keys on the kitchen table before throwing herself face down onto her bed. She sighed as the realisation hit her. Nearly every night since October, she'd been dreaming of what had nearly happened mere moments ago. Her subconscious had realised it many months back and now she could no longer deny it. She had gone and fallen for Gene Hunt.

* * *

**Next Time: Letter Writing (set before series 2, episode 6)**

**Hope you liked it. I aim to have the next chapter up no later than next week. I'm keeping my promise this time.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think.**


	6. Letter Writing 1982

**Firstly I'd like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fic so far with it's somewhat sporadic updating, it's nice to see that people have like what I've been writing and well they make me smile. Secondly, I know have a straight outline for the rest of this fic and it should be around 35 chapters long in total. Anyway enough of my rambling and on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or the characters or the lyrics at the start of this chapter.**

* * *

Letter Writing 1982 

_So as I write this letter and shed my last tear,_

_It's all for the better that we end this here,_

_Let's close this chapter, say one last prayer,_

_But don't say that you loved me. (I'm Still Breathing ~ Katy Perry)_

Alex sighed as she put the finishing touches to Chris' letter, sealed the envelope and wrote his name on it, before placing it on top of the letters for Ray and Shaz. She downed a glass of wine, before settling down to write, what was quite possibly the hardest letter of the four. The letter that would be for Gene. She didn't even know where to begin. There was so much that she wanted to say to him, but she just didn't know how to phrase it. This was Gene Hunt, she knew all that 'mushy stuff' as he referred to it was not something he liked. She began to write before crossing out what she'd written and rolling the piece of paper up into a ball and chucking it towards the bin.

She poured herself another glass of wine before starting again. This time she got halfway down the page before once again crossing out what she'd written and sending it the same way she had sent the previous attempt.

An hour later, she was on her second bottle of wine, the bin was full with rolled up balls of paper, so was the area surrounding the table. She put her pen down and looked over what she'd written. After a quick look she decided that it was not the way she wanted to say the things that she wanted to. What she wanted to say couldn't really be expressed in words but she knew she'd chicken out and say something else instead if she were to ever say it to his face. Once again she rolled up the letter and sent it in the direction of the other crumpled up letters.

She picked up the pen and began to write, this time it came out exactly how she wanted it to.

_Dear Gene,_

_I'm not going to waste this letter by giving you advice because I know you'll just ignore it and actually you do a pretty good job without my help anyway. I'm also not going to tell you that you're wasting your potential acting the way you do because you'll just dismiss it as a load of "psychological bollocks". However, I am going to tell you this, you're the most difficult, stubborn, obnoxious, misogynistic and reckless human being I've ever met, but at the same time there is something about you that always makes me feel safe. _

_People always say that if they ever got the chance to go back and change something, they always say they would take it and change the smallest thing. But if I got the chance to go back to the first day we met, I wouldn't change anything about the time I've spent with you not even the arguments, the right hook to your jaw, accidentally getting you suspended, showing you up in front of Scarman by arresting the Prices. Looking back I didn't realise how much I did to piss you off in those first few months._

_I just want to finish by saying, I'm glad that nothing has happened between us as it would just make writing this letter 50, 000 times harder than it already is. I also don't need to say anything about how I feel as I think that deep down we both know exactly what's between us._

_I know I've said it before, but it's been hell and yet I'm still going to miss you._

_Alex._

She read it once more just to check she'd said all she wanted to say before putting it in the envelope, she wrote his name on the front of the envelope before placing a kiss on the envelope and sealing away the part of her heart that Gene had a hold over. She placed them on the table and pulled on her jacket and got ready to head over to the station. She was about to leave when her phone rang. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Ma'am, it's Shaz,"

"Hi Shaz what can I do for you?"

"Just to give you a warning, ma'am the Guv's in a bad mood and he's been calling for you, I'm surprised you haven't heard his shouting."

"Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll see you in a bit." she replied hanging up. She rolled her eyes as she headed out of the door. _Maybe I should re evaluate what I said about him in the letter _she thought to herself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Next Time: Regrets (post series 2, episode 8) **


	7. Regrets November 1982

**Sorry it has taken me so long, to upload this chapter, but I had to deal with some university stuff. Anyway here is the next chapter. It takes place after the end of Series 2, episode 8 and it focuses on Gene and the aftermath of the accidental shooting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes, just the DVD boxsets. Anything you recognise in this chapter belongs to Matthew and Ashley.**

* * *

Regrets (November 1982)

It had been a one hell of a day, the majority of which had more than likely been his fault. The minute that he'd heard that bloke say that Alex couldn't be corrupted, he realised what an idiot he'd been by turning his back on the one person who he had trusted the most, throughout everything that had happened in the past six months. Now as he tried to avoid the hospital staff and the few police officers that were hanging around the ward where she was in coma, he allowed himself to think back over the past few hours:

_He pulled the trigger of the gun and prayed it would it his target. As he looked back up, he decided that from now on he really shouldn't shot someone without looking, as Jenette had done a runner and he'd shot Alex who was slowly falling to the floor, blood seeping from the bullet wound in her stomach._

"_Bolly," was all he could say as he watched her collapse onto the hard ground._

_He saw Ray, Chris and Shaz arrive and just stare at the scene in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shaz wearing a wedding dress and looking from the injured Alex on the floor to his gun, to him and putting two and two together. He saw Ray and Chris move towards her while Shaz grabbed her radio and radioed Viv to call an ambulance to send them to where ever it was that they were currently. He waited until the three of them were distracted and made a run for it. He knew how bad this looked especially after what he had said last night when they'd been planning this whole thing:_

_"Get in my way and I swear to God, I will kill you."_

_He managed to avoid the rest of his team before jumping into the Quattro and speeding off, down the road, he didn't know where he was going. Luigi's seemed like a safe bet but he would have to disappear before the rest of CID showed up. In the end he ended driving towards the hospital at least that way he might be able to get some news and figure what he'd get charged with. He was sat opposite the hospital's entrance when he saw an ambulance pull up and the paramedics jump out pulling out a gurney holding what looked to be Alex. He also noticed that Shaz was following them. Clearly she'd gone with Alex and he assumed that Ray and Chris were finishing up with the whole Operation Rose blag. He got out of the car and headed into the building putting on his universal disguise…a pair of sunglasses. _

_As he walked along the wards looking for where ever she would be he heard a voice behind him._

"_You shouldn't be here Guv."_

_He turned and saw Shaz stood behind him holding a cup of tea from the hospital canteen. "I just want to know how she is Shaz."_

_"So you can finish the job?" _

"_I didn't mean to shoot her." he hissed looking around to make sure no one could see him. "How is she?"_

"_It's touch and go," she replied seeing several different emotions playing out behind his eyes none were malicious. "That's all I know." she added softly "You'd better go before they catch you. You're a wanted man Guv."_

_As he walked away, Shaz sat down on a chair and waited for news on her friends condition. _

_But he didn't leave the hospital he just went and sat in the Quattro, until he was sure that it was safe for him to go and see her. _

He sighed as he looked at the entrance to the hospital through the rain that was misting up the windscreen. He looked at his watch and then looked up to see Shaz leaving being followed by Chris and Ray. He knew that this might be the only chance he had to see her. He headed straight to the ward where he'd seen Shaz earlier and began to look for her. He found her in a private room, he looked at the notice on the door and it told him all he needed to know. He walked into the room and took in her pale and lifeless form. Immediately felt the hot rush of guilt creep into his stomach knowing that it was thanks to him that she was now in coma and ironically she was clearly the only one who would be able to clear his name. He knew he couldn't rely on Jenette as it was quite clear that if she had any brains she would be as far away from London as she could get.

_What was it that Sam had said about coma patients?_ he thought to himself racking his brains. _That was it talk to them._

"Bolly," he called when he got no response from her, he tried again. "Bols, Bolly, Bols." he added. _Still nothing _he thought to himself. "Listen, I don't know if you can hear me, Bolls. The nurses are going to be back in a minute. I need you to wake up. What about if I gave you a slap? Would that help?" he said starting to get a bit desperate. "They think that I shot you. Well, I mean I did shoot you, but they think I _shot_ you. They're after me Bolly kecks. Look, I am on the ruddy lam here. I need you to wake up. Come on, snap out of that coma." he said trying to keep his voice down so that no one would be able to hear him. He called her name a few more times.

He could hear the muted voices of the nurses from the corridor and he knew that it wouldn't be long before they came to check on her. He took one of her lifeless hands in his and gave it a light squeeze. He brought it up to his lips and placed a light kiss on it in sheer vain hope that the sensation would bring her back to him. "Blimey, Bols, I kiss yeh and still nothing." he said letting her hand fall back onto the bed with a dull 'thump'. He headed towards the door and checked the coast was clear.

"See you around Bolly kecks." he said "Come out of that coma soon. I need yeh." he added before leaving and shutting the door behind him not knowing the next time he would see her.

* * *

**Next chapter: Waking Up.**

**Next chapter, we enter into AU territory and disregard series 3.**

**If you liked you know what to do.**


	8. Waking Up 13th January 1983

**Firstly, I would like to say sorry for taking such a long time to update but I have had to deal with a few crisis' to do with university. And secondly, I would also like to point out that from this chapter onwards we go into AU territory and make no refrence to anything that happened in Series 3. Anyway on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't -and it's unlikely I ever will- own Ashes to Ashes. Any charcters or dialogue you recognise belongs to people who aren't me.**

* * *

Waking Up (13th January 1983)

"_Bolly. Bols, Bolly!"_

Alex Drake awoke with a start. The same phrase kept running through her mind every minute of every day and even in her dreams at night. The only difference was that she would see his face yelling at her from every surface in her dreams. She was home and yet she wasn't home. Molly and Evan kept looking at her like she was losing her marbles whenever they would walk into a room and see her yelling 'I'm home, I'm home' at the screen.

She had none of the distractions of work either. Despite having made a remarkable recovery the doctor's had still signed her off on six months sick leave to make sure she was fully competent to return to work. She switched off the TV and decided to take a walk in the hopes that some fresh air would be able to distract her from the voices. She left a note by the phone that told Molly and Evan where she was going so that they wouldn't worry.

She had no clear cut plan where exactly she was going she just followed her feet. She had realised pretty quickly that this place she found herself in after the shooting - although it looked very much like home - it wasn't the same one that she'd left all those months ago when she'd been shot by Layton. She looked up at the road and she realised where her feet had led her. She quickly hurried down the rest of the place to look for the building that she knew and loved. But where Fenchurch East had once stood tall and proud there was nothing but a derelict building fenced off to stop the public from getting to near, all that was on the gate was a sign declaring the building to be structurally unsound. Yet to her it looked just the same as it had when she had last seen it. As she looked up at the building, the voices that had been quiet during her walk, started up again only this time they were interspersed with memories from her time at Fenchurch East.

"Bolly. Bols. Bolly."

"_Nobody, but me drives my bloody car."_

"Come back to us ma'am, it's not the same without you."

"_I'm off the team,"_

"_Well you're back on it. Drake, I want you making my car smell nice again! Drake, get back here! Drake! What are you...? You're off the team!"_

"Ma'am, wake up ma'am. We need you."

_"Hang on, hang on, hang on. Now this is worth getting straight. I'm imagining you, imagining paying for sex with me, in my imaginary role as an imaginary street whore. "_

_"You must have a filthy mind."_

_"Absolute sewer apparently. Now look, OK, this is my op, my target, my risk."_

_"You know, it'll take more than an imaginary sneaky peek at your arse to keep me sweet if this goes tits up." _

"Bolly. Bols. Bolly."

She looked around and decided that it wouldn't hurt to look around the outside of the building just as long as she didn't actually go inside the building. She prised open the fence and slipped through the opening. As she looked up at the building she began to feel a little bit woozy. She sat down on the steps in the same place that the homeless tramp would normally sit. As she soon as she sat down, she heard the voices start up again.

"Bolly. Bols. Bolly."

All of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

She was fighting her way through a thick blackness. She had no idea why she was here. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the steps of the derelict police station and the next minute she was here in this jungle of blackness with no visible way out. Behind her she could hear a lot of low chatter than seemed like an endless buzz and ahead of her she could hear the faintness of Shaz's voice that was gradually getting louder as she moved closer to it. As she drew closer the thick blackness slowly grew lighter until eventually it was a blinding white light that seemed to engulf her completely.

"…even Ray's been sitting here occasionally." came Shaz's voice as Alex slowly regained her senses and slowly began to inch open her eyes. She was slightly disappointed that Gene wasn't there. "He won't admit but he actually likes you. I would even go as far as to say that he..." she broke off mid sentence as she turned to face the hospital bed and noticed that Alex was awake. "Oh ma'am it's good to see that you're awake. It hasn't been the same without you." she said. "I'll go and get the nurse shall I?" she asked. Shaz made to move but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Where's Gene?" she asked. She noticed that Shaz looked down at the floor at this question. She looked up and met Alex's eyes.

"He's on the run ma'am." she replied "There's a warrant out for his arrest. They think he tried to kill you." she added "I'll go and the nurse then shall I?." she said heading out of the room.

Alex allowed this information to sink in, she knew that it was all up to her to clear his name. She caught sight of a newspaper on the bedside cabinet and saw the date, it was the 13th January 1983. She'd been in a coma here for roughly three months. She wondered what had happened in those three months at Fenchurch.

An hour later, Alex was sat up in the hospital bed listening to Shaz talking about what had happened in the few months that she'd been in a coma. Apparently the temporary DCI that had been brought in didn't quite understand the dynamic of Fenchurch East Station. A knock at the door made them look up and they saw two men in suits accompanied by a nurse.

"Alex," she said "This is DI Hamilton and DS Frost from Scotland Yard, they'd like to ask you some questions about the shooting. If you don't feel up to it, I can ask them to come back later."

"No, it's alright." she replied as they walked into the room.

"If you don't mind we'd like to speak to DI Drake in private." DI Hamilton said looking at Shaz.

"If it's all the same I'd like to stay here." Shaz replied.

"Shaz, it's fine." Alex replied

"I'll be outside," she said leaving the room.

"Right," DS Frost said sitting down in one of the chairs "Can you tell us what happened on the day that DCI Hunt shot you?"

"Well, he didn't mean to," she replied. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't believe her.

"We have evidence that the day before he said and we quote 'Get in my way and I swear to God I will kill you'"

"It was in the heat of the moment, he didn't mean it." she replied.

"In July 1973, he said near enough the same thing to a man named Terry Haslam. The next day he is found dead. Hunt was the chief suspect."

Alex had been expecting this. She knew they wouldn't put Gene up on an attempted murder charge and not bring up the Terry Haslam incident. Thankfully, she had read all about in the notes that Sam had given her, so she already had a reply. "He was found innocent. He wasn't the one that killed him."

"Fine." DI Hamilton replied curtly. "So what happened."

"We were in this churchyard off King Douglas lane. He had just stopped an officer involved in the bullion heist from shooting me when Jenette Rivens, came up behind me and held a gun to my throat," she replied. "I jabbed my elbow into her after which both she and Gene fired their guns blindly. He'd meant to get her, I just got in the way of the bullet as she pushed me away from her." she finished staring straight at them not avoiding their eye contact. She could tell that they didn't believe her wholeheartedly, but as she was the only person who could clear his name, they had no choice but to let it go.

"Fine, it would appear that he is now a free man." DI Hamilton said as they stood up and turned to leave. "oh and just one more question, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Gene Hunt?" he added. Alex stared at them in shock, however, she quickly regained her composure.

"We're colleagues nothing more." she replied. As soon as they left her room, she looked down at the bedding and sighed. The last question had really thrown her, she hadn't exactly lied to them because her and Gene weren't exactly together, but before Operation Rose happened it seemed like they might be about to move from the preliminaries and into the main event.

She looked up as the door opened and saw Shaz stood in the door way. Shaz gave Alex a small smile.

"You alright ma'am?" she asked

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?"

"No, I'm going to head back to the station." she replied "When you woke up, I rang Ray and Chris to let them know and there's someone here to see you."

"Who?" she asked expecting Chris or Ray to walk in. However, it wasn't either of them.

"Alright Bols?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks later, Alex was getting ready to return to work. She felt nervous. Not because she was going back, but because she wasn't sure how Gene was going to react around her. Ever since that one hospital visit, he had limited his time with her. Even in Luigi's at night, he never said more than two words to her. She headed out her front door and walked towards the station.

As soon as she walked through the doors to CID, everyone was on their feet ready to welcome her back. She smiled and said thank you to everyone all the while noticing that one wasn't there. She looked behind them and saw him stood in his office doorway, he gave a slight nod of the head before heading back into his office.

All in all, for her first week back at Fenchurch it had been relatively quiet. There were no major crimes just a fair bit of paperwork. As she sat at the bar in Luigi's she looked around and saw Ray and Chris indulging in their usual drinking and fire games while Shaz, Viv and the rest of CID watched. She noticed Gene was sat in usual corner staring morosely at the table. She picked up a bottle from Luigi and headed over to him. She put it down on the table and sat down opposite him. He made to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Stay," she said looking up at him. "We need to talk things over, we can't have a working relationship if you're going to be avoiding me." she added. She watched as he sat back down opposite her and poured them both a drink.

An hour later, any awkwardness that had been between them had dissipated and they were now back to their usual flirting and fighting relationship.

"I should be heading upstairs, it's been a long week." she replied

"I'll come with yeh." he said "I was staying there when I was on the run. Luigi and Ray covered for me."

"Oh," she said "So that's why there were several pairs of socks and empty scotch bottles lying around when I arrived back home." she added with a wry smile.

They were at her front door when they found themselves in the same position that they had been on Valentine's Day last year with their faces mere inches apart.

"Good to have you back Bols," he said before leaving her alone in the corridor to her flat.

* * *

**Next time: First Kiss**

**Hope you liked it. If you did then you know what to do.**


	9. First Kiss February 1983

**Firstly, I would just like to take the time to say that I am extremely sorry that it has taken me a long while to update this due to crisis' at university, and my muse for Ashes to Ashes fanfiction decided to take a long vacation. Anyway from this point on I think normal service will be resumed with regards to this fic. Secondly, in this chapter, there are a few references to one of my earlier Ashes fanfics 'The Long Way Home.' but hopefully this chapter should help to flesh out what happened before 'The Long Way Home' began. Anyway on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or it's characters I'm just playing with them. The only things I own of Ashes are the boxsets and soundtracks. **

**

* * *

**

First Kiss (February 1983)

Alex looked at her watch as she headed out of the door. For once, it actually looked like she was going to be early to work. She hadn't planned to leave earlier than usual, the only reason she was, was because she hadn't slept well the previous night. She kept having this dream where she had to constantly choose between Gene and Molly and whichever one she chose the other would suffer greatly in ways too awful for her to comprehend. Still, she hoped that she wouldn't have to put up with them for much longer. Mainly because in the past few weeks since she'd returned to 1983, the messages from the future - her future - were getting stronger and stronger. Whenever the apparitions of Molly would appear to her, they'd never vanish straight away, like they used to, they now hung around a lot longer than usual. She had rationalised this to mean that she would soon be going home for real this time.

As she walked out into the crisp morning air, she felt the harsh breeze sting against her cheeks and she pulled up the collar of her jacket as if to protect herself from the February air. In the silence of the early morning the rhythmic clacking of her heels hitting the pavement provided the soundtrack as she walked towards the station. It also provided her with the chance to try and figure out what her dreams meant.

As she walked through the reception area, she caught Viv's ill-disguised look of shock when he looked up from his crossword in the paper.

"Yes, Viv, I know it's a miracle I'm here before 8 o'clock." she commented as she walked past him and towards CID.

She opened the doors to CID and found it deserted. The rest of them weren't in yet. She took a look at the whiteboard and sighed. They'd all been enjoying a slow day, when one of Gene's old "friends" from his days at Hendon had shown up as his stepdaughter Rosalie had gone missing. She threw her jacket over her desk and headed into the kitchen to make herself a drink. As she walked past the lion's den she thought about heading in to see if Gene was in yet. However, as the blinds were drawn and the door was shut, she decided not to incase he was dozing.

She was pouring the hot water into her mug when she heard a voice behind her.

"Is it snowing outside or something?"

"Excuse me?" she asked turning to face Gene.

"You. In CID. Before the rest of them." he replied "Should I get a camera? Mark this momentous occasion?"

"Shut up," she hissed in his direction but the small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth threw off the sincerity of her statement.

"Listen, Bols…uh…I was thinking…if yeh want to…if yeh don't then it don't matter…" he began

"Yes," she prompted sensing his nervousness. Gene was about to ask her when they were interrupted.

"Morning Guv, Ma'am,"

"Morning Shaz." Alex said picking up her mug and leaving the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later, they pulled up on the banks of the Thames where uniform had found the body of 13 year old Rosalie Smith. They looked at the body in disgust. There were bruises all over her body and her clothes were ripped and torn. Alex looked at the body and felt slightly faint and she began to sway on the spot.

"You ok, Bols?" Gene asked placing a steadying arm around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied. The reason she was so shaky, was because for several brief moments when she'd looked at the body, she could've sworn it looked just like Molly. She shook her head to clear the image of Molly's bruised and battered body from her mind.

"Well?" Gene asked the pathologist at the scene.

"At first glance, the bruises suggest she's been badly beaten, there's a wound on the back of her head which suggests that whoever killed her, hit her around the head with a blunt object and the bruises on her neck are consistent with strangulation." he replied "And there are also signs that she was sexually assaulted."

"You are joking." Gene said barely hiding his disgust.

"I wish I was," he replied sharing Gene's look of disgust.

"Someone's going to have to tell her mother and stepfather." Alex said as they got into the Quattro and drove off.

* * *

That night, Alex was sat looking out of the window. She hadn't felt like joining everyone in Luigi's. The scene with the body earlier had really shook her up and for the first time in ages, she felt really homesick. She was brought out of her memories of 2008 by a knocking on her front door. She got up and went to answer it. She opened it and saw Gene stood there holding two glasses and a bottle of Luigi's finest.

"Thought you'd need some company." he said walking past her and into the flat.

She smiled as he walked past her. She was suddenly hit with the memories of the last time that they'd done this which was before everything had happened with the whole Operation Rose business last November.

"Listen Bols, I saw how you reacted earlier when we found the body, but we'll catch the sick bastard that did this."

"I don't doubt it" she replied sitting down next to him and accepting the glass that he offered her. "It's just…" she tailed off.

"What?"

"The girl, she's about the age of my daughter and just for a second I thought it was her."

Gene didn't how to respond to that and was about to place an arm around her but changed his mind and settled back on the sofa.

Several hours later, Gene was getting ready to head home. Normally he'd end up crashing on her sofa, but he sensed that tonight she'd want to be alone.

"Where you going?" Alex asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Home Bolly" he replied. "s'getting late."

"You can stay you know," she said "My sofa's always open to you."

In that moment, Gene wasn't sure if it was the amount of alcohol in his system, the culmination of months of growing attraction or just the look on her face at that moment in time that made him do it. He pulled her close, merely intending to hug her. She looked up at him as they drew apart from the brief hug and he traced a finger along her jawline before brushing his lips lightly across hers before pulling her closer for a deeper, more intimate kiss, Alex's hands moved up his back before tangling themselves in his hair, while Gene's roamed her back, both losing themselves in the moment.

They sprang apart, both jumping a mile when Alex's phone began to ring. She headed towards the phone to answer it incase it was something important all the while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

**Next Time: Hospitals and Dinner Dates (March 1983, post 'The Long Way Home')**

**If you liked it please leave a review to cheer up a stressed out university student.**


	10. Hospitals and Dinner Dates March 1983

**I would like to start off by saying thanks to the people who have reviewed so far it's nice to know what people think about my story. Anyway, on with the story. Slight bit of background to this chapter: this takes place directly, after the end of my first Ashes to Ashes fanfic The Long Way Home which is why I have included the end part of that storyat the beginning of this chapter. Anyway enough of my rambling and on with the show. If anyone wants any explanations of what happened in The Long Way Home just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will do own Ashes to Ashes. I just like playing with the characters.**

* * *

Hospitals and Dinner Dates (March 1983)

This is our chance to try, both of us under one sky ~ The Same Side - Lucie Silvas

"_That night when you asked me to stay with you. Did yeh mean it or…" _

"_I meant it," she replied cutting him off, looking into his eyes and covering his hand with hers. He averted his gaze before continuing._

"_So you really did want me?"_

"_Of course I did," she replied. He looked back at her not quite believing what he was hearing. "If I'm honest I think I always have." she added smiling at him. He smiled back his confidence growing now that he knew how she felt._

"_So do you want to do it properly?" Gene asked _

"_What?"_

"_You. Me. Us. A couple like."_

"_Okay then." she replied as he placed a kiss on her hand._

"_Don't go expecting me to do any of that mushy love bollocks." he said warningly._

"_I wouldn't expect you too."_

"_It won't be perfect."_

"_Perfect is overrated."_

"_We'll fight a lot."_

"_That's the way it's always been." she replied with a smile "Right since day one 'Gene,'" she added putting his name in air quotes._

"_I told you not to do that," he growled but the smile in his eyes gave him away. "The making up will be fun though."_

"_Yeah it will."_

"_Good," he said "So when do you get out of here?"_

"_Tomorrow hopefully."_

"_Then it's settled."_

"_What is?"_

"_Dinner. Just me and you. After we've swung by Luigi's first."_

"_Okay then," she replied "Now are you going to kiss me or not?" he laughed before leaning down to kiss her. As their lips met, Alex felt like the whole world had stopped and it was just her and Gene in this moment forever…until they were interrupted._

"_I told you so!" they heard Ray exclaim. "That's a tenner you owe me."_

_Gene and Alex looked up to see Chris handing Ray ten quid and Shaz grinning from ear to ear._

"_Looks like Ray's buying the drinks tomorrow."_

"_Guv!" Ray protested. Alex just laughed and shook her head before catching Shaz's eye who was also laughing at Ray's indignation at having to pay for the drinks. _

Several hours later, Chris, Ray and Shaz had left to go to Luigi's leaving Gene and Alex alone_. _Despite being sat next to each other, Alex having moved over slightly on the narrow hospital bed so that Gene could sit next to her, neither party was really saying much. Both lost in the same thoughts of how finally, two years after first meeting and a brief blip thanks to Operation Rose things were finally happening between them. Alex knew that this was her second chance at love and this time she wasn't going to make the same mistakes as she had done during her relationship and brief marriage to Pete. Gene also knew that this was his chance to right the wrongs that he'd made during his marriage.

"So where are you going to take me for dinner tomorrow?" Alex asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"It's a surprise Bols," he replied "But it won't be Luigi's." he added "we are not having a date in full view of the team. There are some things that deserve to be kept private."

She smiled at Gene's response, neglecting to comment on the fact that Ray, Chris and Shaz had seen them kissing earlier and the whole station would probably know within seconds of Ray, Chris and Shaz arriving at Luigi's. If she closed her eyes she could almost see the look on Luigi's face when all his suspicions about the relationship between her and Gene had been confirmed.

"What you smirking at?" he asked noticing that Alex was trying not to laugh.

"Luigi's going to love it when he finds out about us" she replied leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Course he bloody will." Gene replied "Not long after you first arrived he tried to persuade me to admit …" he tailed off remembering his conversation with Luigi during the Chas Cale case in which Luigi had tried to convince him that he was attracted to her and to go and get her before someone else got there first. At the time he'd denied it but in fact Luigi had struck a nerve.

"Admit what?" she asked

"Nothing," he lied. He knew damn well what Luigi had tried to get him to admit and well he did actually lo…feel that way he didn't want to actually say it yet for fear of losing her, _'but what better time to tell her then after she nearly died' _a small nagging voice in the back of his head said. "Oh shut up," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, uh…I'll see you tomorrow." he said getting off the bed and giving her swift kiss before leaving.

Alex sighed as she watched him go. Just when it seemed like she was getting him to open up, he'd clam up again. She could tell that it could take a while to get him to a place where he'd be comfortable enough to talk openly to her about what was on his mind. She wondered what was bothering him before she drifted off to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next evening, Alex was sat reading the newspaper while she was waiting for Gene to arrive. Shaz had shown up to see her earlier to visit her and get the gossip on the relationship between her senior officers. Gossip that would only stay between the two women. As she'd left Shaz had mentioned that Gene would be showing up later, he just needed to deal with a few things at the station - neglecting to mention that it was 'dealing' with the man who had shot her during the hostage situation in the reception area. She looked up as she heard footsteps enter her hospital room. She saw the ward sister consult the chart at the foot of the bed.

"So can I go home today?" she asked

"Yes, all your vitals seem to be just fine. I'll bring the discharge forms in for you to sign and then you can go." she replied "Do you have someone to take you home? Or do you need us to arrange transport for you?"

"Yes, I have someone to take me home. My…" she tailed off not sure how to explain her relationship with Gene. "Gene," she decided "will be coming to get me." she added. The sister stifled a small smile she'd seen the two of them over the past week and she could tell what was going on.

"Ah yes. That charming man who has rarely left your side this past week." she replied leaving the room to get the forms that Alex needed to sign.

The ward sister had been gone mere moments before Gene showed up carrying a small bag.

"Alright love," he said walking over to her and kissing her.

"I'm fine," she replied "So, I'm getting out of here within the next two hours"

"Good." he said "'Ere, I…uh…got you these. Figured you wouldn't want to go to welcome back drinks and then dinner in a hospital gown." he added handing her the bag. "Shaz gave me an idea of something you'd wear." he said as she slowly got out of the bed before looking through the bag at the outfit that he'd brought. "What?" he asked in response to the look she was giving him.

"You don't seriously expect me to let you watch me get dressed?"

"Come on Bols, it's not like I haven't seen it all before." he replied grinning lecherously at her thinking back to several days previously when they'd spent the night together.

"You're still not watching me get dressed." she said trying not to smile as she pulled the curtains around the bed so she could change in private.

Gene watched her silhouette disrobe from her gown and pull on the clothes. He wasn't planning on telling her that there was a tiny gap in the curtains and he was also watching her through that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Alex had been discharged from hospital and was stood outside Luigi's looking up at the building and marvelling at the fact that she might never have seen it again.

"What are yeh thinking about now?" Gene asked as he watched her look up at the building.

"Thinking how lucky I am to be alive, I've got a second chance at life and love." she replied.

"Hmm," Gene replied "So you're not going to be spouting anymore of that 'I'm going home' bollocks?"

"Yes, I'm here for good. No more leaving," she replied "I'm all yours." she added as he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Come on, we can't deprive CID of a chance to drink Luigi's dry can we" he said when they broke apart.

"No we can't," she agreed as he took her hand and led her down the stairs and into the trattoria where she was greeted by a resounding chorus of cheers from her colleagues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having slipped away from their colleagues, several hours earlier - with only Shaz really noticing that they had gone - Gene and Alex were sat in the corner booth of the small Italian bistro about two miles away from the station and Luigi's where they could have their first 'official' date away from the prying eyes of CID. Although at the start of the meal, they'd been sitting opposite each other, throughout the course of the evening, Alex had ended up sitting next to Gene on the cushioned side of the booth. Both were amazed at how easy it was talk with each other and how there were no awkward silences. Alex told Gene more than she'd ever told anyone before. Their quiet conversation was interrupted by the waiter.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Just the bill," Gene replied noticing that Alex was starting to look a little tired, he also noticed that she was trying to keep her head from lolling backwards onto the booth.

"Of course, sir." he said heading over to the bar.

X

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked stifling a yawn as they arrived back at her flat.

"I thought the doctor said you were to avoid any strenuous activity for at least a week." he replied waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I didn't mean like that," she replied. "I just meant stay. All we'd do is sleep."

"You never have to ask me to stay Alex, I'll stay with yeh, for as long as yeh want me to." he said gruffly. He'd nearly lost her several times before and this time she wasn't getting away.

She smiled up at him and kissed him passionately, before he swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her flat. He carried her straight into the bedroom where he helped her get ready for bed. Alex pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in. She patted the space next to her but Gene needed no invitation. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in.

Alex's head had barely pillowed itself on Gene's chest before she was out like a light. He placed a light kiss on the top of her hair and contented himself to watch her sleep until he too joined her in the land of nod.

* * *

**Next Time: Birthdays and I Love You's (April 1983). **

**If you liked what you've read leave a review. **


	11. Birthday's and I Love Yous April 1983

****

**Firstly, I'd like to say thank to everyone who's read and reviewed this so far, it's nice to know that you guys like it. Secondly, I would like to apologise for not uploading this sooner but I had several assignments to finish off for Uni. If I have to see another Chekov play or Wordsworth poem again I am likely to scream. Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes and I never will.**

**

* * *

**

Birthdays and I Love You's (April 1983)

It had been roughly one month since the two of them had become a fully fledged couple. It had also been one month since the rest of the station had figured out what was going on between DCI Hunt and DI Drake. However, everyone knew that it was more than their job's worth to make any comments about said relationship. Alex and Gene didn't go around flaunting the relationship, and so far their relationship hadn't proved a detriment to the efficiency of CID like the most senior officers at Fenchurch East had first assumed. If anything it had made CID that bit more stronger and Gene rarely lost his temper these days - unless it was in the interview room and a suspect was being uncooperative.

As he sat on the sofa in Alex's flat - he still thought of it as that even though he'd been practically living there for the past month - waiting for her to get ready for Ray's birthday party, Gene thought back over the past month. When they'd first met he'd never imagined that two years down the line he would've fallen hook, line and sinker for her. Every kiss, touch, caress, was embedded deeply in his brain. Since that night she'd left the hospital, he'd stayed at her flat pretty much every night, a small part of him afraid that if he was left alone it would all disappear. He'd been back to his house a few times, only to get changes of clothes and some of his little home comforts - namely his finest single malts. The only thing that had disappointed Gene in the last month was that his desk hadn't been used the way he'd imagined in his drawings. However, the same couldn't be said for the desk in the records room.

XXXXXX

Alex sighed as she tried to make sure her eyeliner was perfect. She couldn't stop her mind wandering. Every time she began to make a start, her mind began to think back over the past month. The reality of being with Gene Hunt was a lot more different than what she'd imagined. One of the things that had amazed her the most was how he made sure that their work life would never affect their private life. If they were having a disagreement, it would stop at the end of their shift and then start up again the minute they walked back through the doors of CID. On the rare occasions that an argument had followed through to their private life, it had been resolved in several hot and steamy sessions between the sheets. Alex had begun to wonder whether or not she should start to pick a fight with him just for the hot make-up sex that would follow. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. If she was ever going to do her make up she would have to stop thinking about him. _And therein lies my problem._ she thought to herself. The one thing she couldn't do was stop thinking about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gene looked up as Alex came into the living room wearing a red dress in a style similar to the gold number she'd been wearing the night of Viv's birthday party last year.

"You are not wearing that to Ray's party," he said after he'd given her an appraising look up and down before trying to think of something that would stop him from dragging Alex back into the bedroom and having his way with her.

"Didn't you once tell me that there was no point in having a female DI if she wasn't going to flash a bit of leg?"

"Times have changed Bols," he replied "Besides I'm the only one who should be looking at those legs of yours these days."

"The party has already started downstairs, we haven't got time for me to change into something else," she replied as if to illustrate her point, the sounds of David Bowie along with the shouts and cheers of CID rose up from Luigi's and drifted in through the open window. "Besides, if you let me wear this now, maybe I'll flash a bit more for you later." she whispered seductively into his ear before standing upright again.

Gene thought over what she'd said and stood up. "Okay, but if I catch anyone other than myself admiring yeh…" he tailed off not bothering to finish his train of thought as she walked past him and headed out of the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's the Guv?" Chris asked looking around Luigi's for Gene. "He's normally one of the first to arrive and last to leave a CID party."

"'E's with Drake ain't he," Ray replied "we'll be lucky if we see them at all." he added "I mean last night, he'd barely finished one drink when she whispered something to him and they left soon after." Chris wrinkled his nose at the thought of his senior officers in that position.

"Bloody 'ell," he said snapping out of his thoughts as he saw Gene and Alex making their way over to them. Ray had also noticed his senior officers, he was staring at them mouth open with his cigarette in danger of falling out. The one thing they'd both noticed was the red dress that Alex was wearing. It covered her top half and stopped several inches above the knee.

"Eyes off the legs," Gene growled sitting down next to them as Alex picked up two glasses of champagne and slid one to Gene. "Thanks Bols," he replied.

"What kept yeh Guv?" Ray asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Mind yeh business." he replied taking a sip of his drink. Ray and Chris shared a look that as Gene's reply had clearly been confirmation of their earlier suspicions.

X

While the boys were occupied discussing the post match plans for the coming Saturday, Shaz and Alex were discussing Shaz's upcoming wedding.

"You nervous yet Shaz?" she asked

"No not really ma'am," she replied.

"Shaz, we're off duty I think it would okay for us to be informal." Alex commented "So you're really not worried about anything?" she added "Four weeks before my wedding I was worrying about every little thing. There's bound to be one thing that's worrying you. "

"Well, it's just my dress," Shaz replied glad to finally have someone to understand her worries. "I'm having fitting's nearly every weekend and it still isn't quite right."

"It'll all work out fine, trust me." she said "Come May 14th every thing will be perfect."

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Course you can."

"My mum's out of town visiting my aunt this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come to my fitting with me," Shaz replied "I'd really like to get someone else's opinion."

"I'd be happy to," Alex said "besides the boys are watching the football, we can make a day of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the early hours of the morning, Luigi was at his wits end. The party was still going on, showing no signs of winding down and every member of CID was well on the way to being so drunk that they wouldn't be able to remember their own names. He saw that he was also running low on drinks and was glad that a delivery was due tomorrow morning. As he looked around his bar, he noticed two distinct scenes: one was Chris and Shaz sat at a table with eyes only for each other and the rest were occupied watching the drinking competition going on between their senior officers.

It had started a couple of hours earlier when Alex had made a flippant remark about how she could hold her own against the boys which Gene had seen as her issuing him the challenge to take her on. They'd started on the beers before progressing onto shots of Tequila followed by Vodka.

Luigi looked at the clock and saw that it was approaching 1 am. However, he wouldn't have to suffer much longer as Gene declared himself winner not five minutes later and within ten minutes everyone had left except for Luigi, Gene and Alex.

"Right, come on then Lady Bols, let's get you to bed." he said picking her up and carrying her out of the bar. He didn't trust her to walk to up the stairs unaided. "Night Luigi," he added leaving the put upon trattoria owner muttering curses under his breath in Italian.

"You see, this is why you shouldn't take me on in a drinking contest, yeh daft mare."

"You started it," she replied, her speech coming out slurred due to the amount of alcohol in her system. It didn't help that she'd hardly eaten so there was nothing to soak it all up.

He gently placed her on their bed, still fully clothed. He daren't try and undress her incase she got the wrong idea in her inebriated state. Not that he didn't want to, it just felt like he would be taking advantage of her even though they were a couple. He'd also prefer it if she could actually remember it. He walked into the kitchen and got a bucket which he put next to her head. He lay down next to her and threw an arm over her waist before kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Yeh know any other man probably would've tried to take advantage of you in this state, but not me. I love you too much to do that," he said the words slipping out before he could stop them. '_Shit' _he thought _'I hope she's asleep and didn't hear those three words._

"Love you too," she slurred back at him her voice slightly muffled by the pillow she was led on. Gene couldn't be sure of what she'd said, but he hoped it hadn't been something along the lines of 'get lost'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Alex was fixing her make-up while Gene was getting dressed. Alex was severely regretting accepting Gene's challenge the previous night as she was paying for it with a hangover while Gene just carried on as though he hadn't demolished Luigi's alcohol supply at Ray's party. She couldn't really remember much about what had happened after they'd arrived. There was only one thing she could remember and she wasn't sure if it had happened or if she'd dreamt it. '_Did he really tell me he loved me or did I just imagine it.' _She decided that she would just ask him, but rather than come outright and say it, she thought it would be best if she merely hinted at it.

"Gene," she asked making eye contact with him in her mirror.

"Yes Bols,"

"Last night, did you say something to me when you put me to bed?"

"No I didn't, say anything," he lied afraid of what she would say if he told her the truth. Alex could tell by the look in his eyes he was being economical with the truth.

"Ok," she replied heading out of the bedroom leaving a waft of her perfume in her wake. She popped her head back around the door. "Oh and incase you didn't understand my slurred reply last night, I love you too." she added before making herself a drink.

Gene smirked to himself as he stared at the spot where she'd just been stood. _She loves me._ He caught sight of his reflection in Alex's mirror. "You've got it bad Hunt" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Next time: Interlude (present day) and you'll finally learn why Alex is no longer with Gene in the present day.**

**If you liked please leave a review.**


	12. Interlude September 2010

**Once again, I would like to thank the people who read and review, every chapter it makes me smile to know that people like what I'm writing. On another note, I am aware that the subject raised in this chapter and the epilogue in about 20 chapters time is an extremely sensitive issue for some and I hope I do it the justice it deserves. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes. I also don't own Josh Groban or the lyrics to his song 'In Her Eyes' which is featured in this chapter.**

* * *

Interlude (17th September 2010)

Gene put the notebook down on the table and ran a hand wearily across his eyes. He didn't know why he was reading this. He didn't need a book full of their memories to remember her. All he had to do was close his eyes and she would be there. Every single inch of her was firmly embedded deep within his brain. He could vividly remember all his favourite aspects of her: the way her eyes would sparkle like diamonds whenever she looked at him and gave him the specific smile that she had always saved just for him, the way that her whole face seemed to light up whenever they'd worked together on a case and they got a solid lead. He could still remember the way her lips would slowly curve upwards whenever she was pleased about something. He could still hear her laugh that always seemed to remind him of pealing bells. He could also remember the way she would cry at sad films, books, songs and how he would always pull her closer at those moments and wipe away all her tears.

At night when he lay alone in bed, he would always cling to the memory of her led with her head resting on his shoulder, her light breath dancing lightly downwards across his chest, the way she would sigh slightly as she slept, the way that no matter which way she was facing when she fell asleep, at some point in the night she would always end up curled into his side with her head on his chest.

They had been so happy, and then things had started to change. She'd slowly start to forget things and then become confused and agitated. He recalled how he'd once found her getting ready to go out, still wearing her slippers, dressing gown and nightdress.

The day that the doctor's told them that she was showing the early signs of Alzheimer's had been one of the only times that Gene Hunt had cried. He'd tried to be strong for Alex, who was devastated but he couldn't help it. She was what Annie had been to Sam, Shaz was to Chris, the one person on this planet who he was meant to spend the rest of his days with. To realise that he was slowly going to lose her to a disease that had no cure had gnawed at his emotions until he could take no more and he had ended up crying in front of his family as they told their children the diagnosis.

It had been this moment that had spurred Alex to write the notebook filled with memories to help herself primarily in the hopes that it would remind her of those happier times, but also to help Gene look back and remember when she was no longer there.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the front door. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his daughter Ava. Both Ava and her twin sister Jessica had inherited his eyes and Alex's features but out of the two of them, Ava was the most like her mother.

"Hi dad, lovely day today isn't it?" she asked sarcastically putting down her umbrella. "You going to let me in then before I drown?"

Gene stood aside to let her in. "I thought yeh weren't getting here for another half hour with the rest of the family." he said.

"I know," she replied hugging him. "But both Sam and Jessica rang me to say that they would be unable to make it. Even though today is a family day." she added when they broke apart. "You ready?"

"Sure, just give me a moment to get something," he replied handing over to the table where he'd put the notebook.

Ava watched as her dad placed the book in the inside pocket of his jacket and shook her head. "I don't know why you're taking that with you," she said "You know mum won't know that it's the two of you."

"Look, I can't sit there again and have her look right through me like I'm not there. It's our anniversary today. I'm willing to try anything." he replied "She told me that by reading this she'd come back to me. It's like that poncy film, she made me watch once with that man reading the story of their relationship to his wife who couldn't remember anything."

Ava smiled at her father. She knew that beneath his gruff exterior lurked the heart of a romantic. She also knew that he was secretly hoping that by reading to her she'd remember especially on today of all days. "Come on then, let's go." she replied.

He followed her outside to her beloved car an Audi TT. It wasn't exactly the Quattro but it was close enough. Plus Ava had confided in him - and only him, Alex would have a fit if she knew - that if she floored it she could achieve some great speeds in it.

He watched as she switched on her iPod, before driving off. He never really paid any attention to what music she was listening to, but today it seemed like it was directly speaking to him.

_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

"Are you alright?" Ava asked noticing that there seemed to be tears in her dad's eyes.

"Yeah, just some dust got in my eye." he replied. Realising the effect it was having on her father she made to switch off the song. "No, leave it on," he said leaning back into the passenger seat.

_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she stills my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

_I don't count my possession_

_All I call mine_

_I will give her completely_

_To the end of all time_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

As she drove through the country lanes towards the nursing home, she shifted her gaze side wards and saw Gene pull out the book and begin to read again. "So tell me one of the stories about you and mum."

"Oh here's a good one." he said looking at the page he was reading.

"What's it about?"

"Shaz and Chris's wedding." he replied. Ava smiled, she remembered her mum telling her this story a few years back but she wouldn't mind hearing it again.

* * *

**Next Time: Vows and Proposals (May 1983)**

**If you liked you know what to do.**


	13. Vows and Proposal May 1983

**Apologies for this update taking so long to upload but I had to sort out my portfolio for one of my modules. Anyway hopefully this is a bit more lighthearted than the previous chapter.**

**Just a bit of history: Deeleybobbers were first seen in Britain in July 1982 and the original version of Save The Last Dance For Me was released in 1960. And for those who remember the opening chapter of my previous fic The End is Where we Start From will probably recognise Gene and Alex's conversation at the reception.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ashes to Ashes or the lyrics to Save The Last Dance For Me. I do however own a very nice pair of red nose day deeleybobbers but I'm not sure that counts.**

* * *

Vows and Proposals (May 1983) 

Alex awoke bleary eyed to a steady stream of expletives. She could just about see Gene hopping around rubbing his foot.

"What is it?" she asked groggily, the after effects of Shaz's hen night making an appearance.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked loudly pointing to something on the bedroom floor.

"Keep your voice down, Chris is still asleep on the sofa." she replied before focusing on what had offended Gene so much. "They, Gene, are a pair of deeleybobbers, they were giving them out at the club last night." she added slowly sitting up and swinging her feet from under the covers and onto the floor. She got out of the bed, picked up the deeleybobbers from the floor and threw them onto the bedside table.

She made her way into the living room and saw Chris led on the sofa snoring soundly. Chris had been an unexpected visitor to their flat. Alex could still remember how she'd found him last night. She'd been about to unlock the street level door when she'd heard someone calling out to her. She turned and saw that Chris had been tied to a lamppost wearing nothing but his underwear and she had pretty good idea who had tied him up. And as she'd looked on the steps leading down to Luigi's she'd seen Ray and Gene with their backs to her and smoking. She rolled her eyes at how childish they could be sometimes especially once they'd had a few drinks the drinking contest from Ray's birthday party still hung in her mind. Eventually Gene and Ray had untied him and Chris had ended up passing out on their sofa when he'd gone inside to put his clothes back on and use the bathroom.

"Chris," she said quietly, but not so quiet that he wouldn't hear her. She was about to call him again when she heard him groan.

"Five more minutes mum," he muttered sleepily before turning over..

Alex rolled her eyes and headed over to the door. She opened it to see Ray stood there.

"Alright ma'am, is 'e up yet?"

"Nearly," she replied standing aside to let him in. Ray headed over to the sofa and stood over Chris.

"Always was a light weight." he said "Do you want me to wake him up for you?" he asked "It's just Shaz would have my bollocks in a blender if Chris is late."

"And she won't if she finds out what you, Gene and the rest of CID did to him last night?"

"Don't worry ma'am we'll behave the night before you and the Guv get married."

"Excuse me," Alex said

"Shit…uh, I didn't mean that you are going to get…it's just I assumed that eventually. But that's where you're heading right?"

"Honestly, it's not something we've talked about." she commented.

Ray was about to make a comment when Gene walked in.

"Shouldn't he be getting ready by now?" Gene asked "Never send the children to do daddy's job." he muttered before kneeling by Chris' ear. "Christopher!" he yelled.

"What?" he replied sitting up to see his best mate and senior officers looking down at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Gene was waiting for Alex to finish getting ready. It mystified him as to why it took her so long to get ready. He looked at his watch and saw that if they wanted to be at the church on time, they'd have to leave within the next fifteen minutes. Any later and he would have to break even more speed limits than usual. He was about to go into the bedroom and practically carry her out of the flat when she walked out.

"So how do I look?" she asked twirling around in front of him allowing him to see her outfit from all angles.

He looked at the light blue summer dress, it was cut low enough to show a bit of cleavage but not so low that everything would be on show. In his honest opinion, he wanted to not bother with the wedding and just keep her for his eyes only.

"You look thoroughly indecent Bols, but you'll do." he replied "Just try not to take any spotlight away from Shaz." he added placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

Alex grabbed her bag from the kitchen table and followed Gene out of the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the church with five minutes to spare. They saw Ray stood with Chris having a quick smoke. Alex gave them a small smile before they headed inside.

"I'm not a big fan of churches," Gene said as they took a seat in a pew near the front.

"Why?"

"Hardly the perfect model of a churchgoer am I?" he replied "I smoke, drink, swear, live in sin, frequently take the Lord's name in vain…"

"Were you raised Catholic?" Alex asked cutting him off.

"My mother was one, why?"

"I think you might be suffering from Catholic guilt." she commented. Gene was about to reply when they saw Chris and Ray head down the aisle quickly before the organist began to play the Bridal March.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a lovely ceremony, traditional with a few twists that definitely had Shaz's name written all over them. Alex had shed a few tears at which Gene had rolled his eyes before stifling a laugh at Ray who also appeared to be tearing up.

"I wonder if they're really happy," Alex said as she watched Chris twirl Shaz around the dance floor.

"Course they are. Look at 'em, grinning like idiots." Gene replied.

"No I mean deep down if they were really happy with their wedding.

"What are yeh on about?"

"When I married Pete, I had the perfect fairytale wedding with a man who I thought was Prince Charming. I seemed happy but it was only my superficial side that was happy. The real me, would've been happy been something like a registry office and a few drinks down the local afterwards." she replied "Of course the big fairytale wedding doesn't always end in happy ever after. I hope it does end I happy ever after for them though," she added taking a sip of champagne.

"Christ, you're a right barrel of laughs aren't yeh?"

"Well when 16 months after the wedding you're getting a divorce it's easy to be pessimistic."

"Not bitter about marriage are yeh Bolls?"

"No just weary," she replied staring morosely into her glass of champagne.

The music changed from the slow dance that Chris and Shaz had shared their first dance, to a song that Alex absolutely adored. Of course it wasn't the Michael Bublé version she was familiar with, but the original version by the Drifters.

_You can dance_

_Every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye_

_Let him hold you tight_

"Oh, I love this song," Alex commented "Come on let's dance." she added turning to face Gene.

"I've told yeh before Bols, Gene Hunt doesn't dance."

Alex was about to make a comment when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw one of Shaz's cousins.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"I would love to," she replied accepting his hand before shooting a glance towards Gene.

_And you can smile_

_Every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

Gene watched as Alex was twirled around the dance floor by one of Shaz's relatives and felt the a brief stab of jealousy. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about but at the same time he knew there was nothing to stop the guy that she was dancing with from making a move on her. He knew there was only one thing he really could do to make sure that everyone knew she was taken.

_Oh I know_

_That the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine_

_Go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing_

_But while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart_

_To anyone_

_And don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

He downed the rest of his pint before getting up out of his seat and heading over to where Alex was dancing and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked "Good didn't think you would." he added without waiting for an answer.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Alex asked

"Man can change his mind can't he Bols?"

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in who's arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me_

_Ooh, you make a promise_

_That you'll save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance_

_The very last dance for me_

"Come on let's get out of here," Alex said as the song ended "I don't think they'll miss us."

As they were making their way to the exit, the music began to die down and Shaz cornered them.

"Don't go now, " she said "I'm just about to throw the bouquet." she added dragging Alex into the middle of a throng of women in the middle of the dance floor.

Gene watched from the doorway and couldn't help but smirk at the helpless look that Alex threw him as she was led away by Shaz. He watched as Shaz threw the bouquet and landed in Alex's hands.

"Oh, that means you're going to be the next to get married." Shaz exclaimed excitedly. In that second Gene knew exactly what he was going to do. He caught sight of her rabbit in the headlights expression and settled his expression into his usual pout so as not to give away anything about what he was thinking.

Later that night, they were led on the bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs in a post-coital haze. Gene had previously been planning something fancy but then he remembered their conversation from earlier.

"Alex,"

"Hmm,"

"Marry me."

She didn't know how to react to that and ended up laughing. "Gene Hunt did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Oh that's charming, I propose and you laugh in my face."

"No, I'm not laughing at you," she replied quickly employing damage control. "It's just you caught me off guard and I must admit that I never thought I would ever hear you say those words."

"So will yeh then?"

"Will I what?"

"You know… marry me?"

"Yes I will," she replied pressing her lips to his. While it wasn't the most romantic proposal she had ever received it was Gene and she loved him anyway.

* * *

**Next Time: First Glimpses (August 1983)**

**If you liked you know what to do.**


	14. First Glimpses August 1983

**Ok, here is the next chapter, a day or two later than I'd originally planned to have this uploaded. Anyway, this chapter takes place a month after the end of chapter 12 of my previous story The End is Where we Start From.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes, never have done, never will.**

* * *

First Glimpses (August 1983)

It had been one month since they'd solved the case involving Layton and the notes left at the crime scenes. It had also been one month since Alex had found out that she was pregnant with twins. Ever since she'd told Gene that they were going to be parents, he had been even more caring and attentive than she'd ever thought possible. However, there was a small pessimistic part of her that kept wondering when Gene would up and leave just like Pete had done. She looked at the calendar on the wall of the office and remembered that she had a hospital appointment tomorrow morning. Gene had promised to be there but CID's caseload was quite heavy at the moment and they currently were working on a tip-off from a snout about a possible shipment of drugs that was currently scheduled for tomorrow and she wondered whether or not he would be too busy to actually be there. Alex was brought out of her thoughts by Gene. She looked up at him where he was perched on the edge of her desk.

"What time do we need to be at the hospital tomorrow morning?" he asked

"My appointment is at 11," she replied. "Why?"

"You want me to be there don't you?"

"I want you to be there, but if _you _don't want to be there…" she replied

"I want to be there," Gene said cutting her off. "So we'll leave at 10, and then I'll drop you back off at the station before going to check those divs haven't messed up on the drugs operation as I am not having you anywhere near that operation in your condition," he added. "What?" he asked noticing the look she was giving him.

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" she asked.

"Course I have," he replied "unlike everything else I've done in my life I really want to do this right."

Alex looked up at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes and could tell that he really meant what he was saying. In that moment, Alex felt a strong surge of emotion for him and she was absolutely positive that she fell a little bit more in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Alex had awoken without the usual nauseous feeling that she'd had for the past month. She turned her head and saw Gene still snoring away oblivious to everything. She looked down and saw that his hand was splayed protectively across the small bump that had been forming for the past few weeks. She was about to get out of bed and get some breakfast, when once again the nauseous feeling returned. She quickly got out of the bed and headed straight for the bathroom. She'd not been in the bathroom long when Gene knelt down behind her and placed a hand between her shoulder blades.

"You ok?" he asked

"Fine," she replied "it's just morning sickness. Some days it's worse than others."

"I'll go and get you a glass of water." he said "you need to keep yourself hydrated."

As she watched him go, she couldn't help but smile. She would love to know how the team would react if they could see this side of Gene Hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Gene was sat at his desk looking at a copy of the sonogram from the hospital appointment earlier. When he'd first heard the heartbeats of the twins he had, had to fight to keep the emotions from showing and he knew that Alex had noticed but she hadn't let on and for that he had been thankful. As he stared at the image in his hand, he felt an urge to run. It was the same urge he'd had as they left the hospital. It's not that he didn't want to be a father, or that he wanted to leave Alex on her own to have to raise two children. It was just that he didn't want to see the look in her eyes when he eventually turned into his father, just like he knew he eventually would. He wanted to have the same faith in himself that Alex had but part of him knew that that's what would happen. A knock at his office door brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he called putting the picture into one of his desk drawers.

"Guv, Evans is in the interview room." Ray said

"Right, let's go interview the thieving junkie scumbag." he replied leaving his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex slowly awoke and looked around the bedroom. The whole room was bathed in darkness. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was half 11. She'd only meant to take a quick afternoon nap but had ended sleeping for the whole afternoon. She looked over at the other side of the bed and realised it was empty. She remembered Gene saying that he would have a drink or two at Luigi's before coming home if they managed to solve the case but she assumed he'd have been home by now even if they hadn't solved it. Surely he would've rung her if her was going to be home later than he'd told her earlier. She got off the bed and headed downstairs. As she walked past the opening living room, she noticed that Gene was sat on the sofa nursing a scotch and looking at something in his hand.

"Everything alright?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute." he replied.

Sensing something was wrong, Alex made her way over to him and sat down next to him. She saw that the picture he was looking at in his hand was the sonogram picture.

"What is it?" she asked

"It's nothing," he replied

"Gene, we're going to be married next month, whatever's troubling you, I want to help you." she said wishing he would tell her what was troubling him.

"I told you it's nothing."

Alex placed a hand over his and slowly put two and two together "You're worried about becoming like your father aren't you." she said not phrasing it as a question. When she the look he gave her she knew that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Earlier today," he began after finishing off his scotch "I felt the urge run." he paused waiting for her to make a comment when she didn't he carried "not because I don't want to father but because I don't want to see the look in your eyes when I eventually do become like 'im."

"Gene you could never become like him."

"Yeh don't know that."

"You've told me that he was loose with his fists." she replied "and from what I've seen of you, you would never raise your fists or hit a woman or a child even if you were pissed off at them. I think that makes you different from him."

"But what if we have two boys what's to stop me from taking my anger out on them."

"Gene, look at me," she said making him turn and look her in the eyes, "you are ten times the man your father was. And you are going to be the best dad that you can be. Of course you will be slightly overprotective if they're girls." she added with a smile.

"Thanks love," he replied kissing her lightly.

"Come on let's go to bed," she said standing up and offering him her hand.

"Thank you," he said

"What for?"

"For putting up with me."

She gave him a small smile, before leading him out of the living room.

* * *

**Next Time: The Wedding Day (17th September 1983)**

**Okay the next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it but it might not be for a while as I have to get through five assignments all due within days of each other. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, leave a review. **


	15. The Wedding Day 17th September 1983

**Before I go any further, I would just like to send massive apologies (I tell you I don't think there are apologies big enough actually) for not updating since April. I can't really blame anything or anyone other than myself. I had to do some prioritising of some things and unfortunately this fic came quite low behind some other stuff. However, with the exception of several very important university stuff (mainly my dissertation) I should be able to start updating this fairly often. **

**Secondly, it's been a while since I wrote these characters so please bare with me while I work out any kinks in characterisation.**

**Thirdly, just a quick recap of the fic so far. This is a collection of interconected chapters, following Gene and Alex's relationship, dovetailing with my previous two Ashes fanfics 'The Long Way Home' and 'The End is Where we Start From.' All these chapters by Gene and his daughter Ava going to visit Alex in the nursing home where she's suffering from Alzheimer's (as revealed a few chapters back). **

** So as they say: on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes. Never have done, never will. If I did the show wouldn't have ended the way it did. **

* * *

The Wedding Day (17th September 1983)

The autumn sun streamed through the windows of the bedroom and fell upon Alex who was led awake staring at the ceiling. She raised her left hand and stared at the ring and felt more than a little nervous. She looked over at the door of the wardrobe where the white dress was hung. Today was the day that had been 27 years in the making - if you counted the years that she had travelled back in time from 2008. It was the day that she would marry Gene Hunt. A knock at the door made her sit up.

"Come in," she called

"Oh, good to see you're up Alex," Shaz said walking into the room carrying a tray with some slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. "It's a big day today."

* * *

On the other side of the borough, Gene was sat in the bar of Luigi's. He had spent the previous night in one of the spare flats above Luigi's. He finished off the drink that was in his glass in one gulp. He was drinking to try and calm his nerves not that he would ever admit to nerves of course. He looked at his watch, he had at least another hour before he should leave and an hour and a half before he absolutely must leave for the registry office. He hadn't really done much in the way of helping Alex to plan their wedding. The most he'd done was listen and pay heed to the big hints she'd dropped about what type of suit he was to wear and making sure that Luigi would only be serving the best wine, champagne and alcohol he could get his hands on. Not that Alex would be having anything to drink he would see to that. He started to pour himself another drink from the bottle before changing his mind and drank it from the bottle while waiting for Chris and Ray to arrive.

* * *

Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror as she attempted to do her make up. Reflected in the mirror, she could see Shaz sat on the bed waiting to do her hair. Alex wanting minimal fuss on her second wedding day had forgone any big fancy hairdressers and had decided that Shaz should do her hair. She thought back to her previous wedding had remembering the big fuss that had been made. Her thoughts drifted back to when she and Pete got married. They had been so happy and then things had changed.

"Is everything alright?" Shaz asked noticing that Alex was just staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"What if everything goes wrong again?" she muttered to herself.

"Alex?" Shaz asked walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"It's nothing Shaz," Alex replied looking at the younger woman. "I was just thinking back to when I married my first husband all those years ago."

"What was it like?" Shaz asked hoping that by getting her to talk, Alex would get rid of any lingering doubts that she may or may not have.

"The complete opposite of what this one's going to be like," she replied

"But this one will last," Shaz said "I've seen you and the Guv and it's obvious that you two are made for each other."

"That doesn't stop me worrying though," she replied before telling Shaz about the conversation she and Gene had, had the other night.

"You can't keep worrying," Shaz replied after listening to what Alex had to say. "Gene loves you and the two of you are going to live happily ever after. Now come on, lets get you ready." she added with a reassuring smile. Alex smiled back feeling her nerves abate slightly. Shaz was right, whether or not he would admit publicly, Gene did love her and would rather die than do anything to hurt her.

* * *

Luigi wiped another of his glasses and placed it behind the bar. He shot another look towards the figure sat at the bar looking at the bottom of his glass. He knew why Gene was doing it of course, but he knew better than to tell him that he was only drinking to steady his nerves. He looked at his watch and sighed he needed to get the trattoria ready for the reception but he couldn't really do anything until Gene left.

"Signore Hunt, shouldn't you be leaving by now."

"I've got time," he replied pouring himself another drink.

"You talk to 'im." Ray said from the door of Luigi's as they caught sight of Gene take another swig from the bottle. "the boss would kill us if he showed up drunk,"

"I'm not doing it, you can do it," Chris replied "You've known him longer."

Ray gave Chris his trademark 'you're such a poof' look before heading over to Gene.

Five minutes and an empty bottle of scotch later, Gene, Ray and Chris left Luigi's to begin the drive towards the registry office.

"Guv, maybe you should let me drive," Ray said as they approached the Quattro "the boss would kill us if we let you drive after yeh've been drinking especially if you got into an accident."

"I am perfectly capable of driving my own car Raymondo," Gene said getting into the drivers seat leaving Chris and Ray to get in the other side.

* * *

Alex looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Instead of the traditional white dress, she had gone for an off white suit that consisted of a jacket, camisole and a skirt. Rather than emphasising her bump, it merely skimmed over it.

"Oh, Alex you look beautiful," Shaz said walking back into the room.

"Do you really think so?" she asked

"Of course I do. You don't think I'd let you leave if you didn't. The Guv would have me back in uniform by the end of the day." she replied causing Alex to start laughing. "Come on, the car's here." she added looking out the window.

* * *

As Gene walked into the room where the wedding would be taking place, a small part of him wondered if Alex would have preferred something a little more traditional. Even though she had said that she wanted something small and intimate. Although if he'd have had his way, they would have probably never made it up the aisle, or eloped and done it at Gretna Green.

Looking at his watch he wondered if he'd have time to run out and have a quick cigarette before Alex was due to arrive. However, any thoughts of having a quick smoke were dashed when he saw Shaz coming up the stairs talking to Alex as they walked up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Gene looked skywards and said a prayer to who ever would be listening - not that he'd ever admit it - that everything went smoothly today. That had been his last thought before he caught sight of Alex properly and all his thoughts centred around what a lucky bugger he was to be marrying someone like her and how only a complete idiot would screw this up.

* * *

"To Gene and Alex," Ray said raising his glass to them as he finished his toast to the happy couple. All around the trattoria the same chorus echoed off the walls. Not that any of CID would admit to it, but many of them - prior to the wedding - had actually wondered on how long it would be before their relationship imploded. They had all been happy to have been proved wrong as they'd rather have a happy couple manning the decks at Fenchurch East, rather than one who were constantly fighting or going through a messy break up.

As the reception wore on, Alex began to feel tired. Although that fact hadn't really surprised her as she was four months pregnant with twins. Gene had noticed this when they were sharing their first dance and as a result had discreetly managed to get various aspects of the reception to move that bit faster so that they could make a swift exit from Luigi's. Of course most of CID assumed that the happy couple wanted to make a swift exit so that they could move onto their wedding night.

Several hours later, Gene and Alex made their excuses and left the reception. But not before Alex could throw the bouquet which was caught by Yvonne who Ray had been seeing - much to everyone's surprise - for nigh on three months. Which according to both Gene and Chris was three months longer than he had spent with a woman before.

As Gene helped her into the Quattro, Alex looked at the simple gold band that was now nestled underneath her engagement and couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face or the feeling of complete and utter contentment that she was feeling at this precise moment. She still couldn't believe that several hours ago she had married Gene Hunt.

"We're going to be together until the end aren't we?" Alex asked turning to face Gene as he got into the Quattro amid the cheers from their colleagues.

"Course we will," Gene replied kissing her "We're unbreakable you and me…un-bloody-breakable." he added driving off leaving the sounds of cheers and cans rattling along the road behind the Quattro.

* * *

**Next Time: Hormones (October 1983)**

**If you liked it, you know what to do (innocently points to review link) **


End file.
